It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas
by NellyLove
Summary: Oneshots for my besties on . Oneshots include Miz/OC x2 , JoMo/OC, Randy/OC... Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!
1. For Demi

_**A/N: Alright so this is for my wonderful e-sis Demi. So...the oneshot didn't technically turnout Christmas themed but heh, i like so...I hope you like it too Demi! I love you to death hun and the oneshot you wrote me was wonderful!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

_**

* * *

**_

Don't Forget About Us

_**By Mariah Carey**_

_**For Demi**_

* * *

_Just let it die  
With no goodbyes  
Details don't matter  
We both paid the price  
Tears in my eyes  
You know sometimes  
It'd be like that baby_

Demi couldn't help the way her eyes followed him down the hall. She couldn't believe it'd been months since they'd last spoken, or shared anything together. She used to share everything with him but now, there was nothing but empty space in her heart where once he had been.

"Yoohoo, Demi, over here hun," Nelly Marie, her friend and co-worker, waved a hand in front of Demi's face. "Yeah, we all see Mike too, y'know."

The brunette rolled her eyes before directing a glare at the younger brunette. Nelly just grinned innocently, holding her hands up, "don't kill me, okay. But you either need to a) get back together with him, or b) get over him. I'm sick and tired of you being all depressed and no fun, at all. I miss my old Demster."

"Look Nells, I'll deal with it in my own time, okay? If you don't want to stick around and be a real friend, that's fine with me, you can leave too."

Nelly rolled her brown eyes, "you can be such a drama queen. I never said I was going to leave you to fend for yourself. Take a chill pill."

The Portuguese woman could be seriously annoying sometime.

"So, are you going to choose an option, or continue on as you are."

"I'll take the latter for 500."

"You're hysterical."

"Come on, we have a match," Demi muttered, grabbing her friends hand.

"I'm gonna kick your ass out there, jut for the record."

"Sure you will."

"Don't doubt me."

"I'm not." She couldn't help but smile.

Nelly smiled as well, mission accomplished.

Now every time I see you  
I pretend I'm fine  
When I wanna reach out to you  
But I turn and I walk and I let it ride  
Baby I must confess  
We were bigger than anything  
Remember us at our best  
And don't forget about

"What did I say?" Nelly grinned widely at Demi when she finally made it backstage.

"Why do you have to rub it in?"

"Cause I'm an annoying bitch, but you love me anyway," she hooked an arm around her brunette friend's neck.

"You wish."

"You're just so funny tod-" the words died as her eyes widened slightly. She pulled them to a sharp stop. They stood face to face with Mike Mizanin and Alex Riley.

"Well hello boys," Nelly said after a tense second of silence. The tension was practically visible and crackling in the air between Demi and Mike.

Demi knew she had to put her brave face on, so she smiled at Mike and Alex. "Hey," she greeted and prayed to god he wouldn't answer and would continue ignoring her. It would be so much better if he just continued to hate her.

Nelly eyed her friend, knowing the strained look on her face meant she was trying really hard not to run in the opposite direction.

"We were just heading to grab some water," like a good best friend, she was to the rescue. Hooking her arm around Demi's she walked around the two men and continued down the hall. "We'll see you around, talk to you two later," she hollered over her shoulder.

_Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us_

_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

They stopped once they turned the corner and Nelly turned to face her.

"It's pointless, isn't it?" Demi asked, raking her fingers through her brown hair.

"What's pointless. You know I don't like that word," Nelly said, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"It's pointless to still be in love with him when he obviously doesn't give a damn anymore," she threw one hand out, while the other landed on her hip.

Nelly was silent for a moment, she knew more than anything that Mike would always hold a special piece of Demi's heart. A piece that she knew he'd never let go of and Demi would never get back. But she was Demi's friend and couldn't just tell her to give it up. Nelly had always been a dream chaser herself, that's how she became a Diva in the first place. So telling her friend to give up her happily ever after dream just wasn't an option, it would be hypocritical of her.

"It's not pointless, trust me." Nelly placed a hand on her friends shoulder, sighing when it was brushed off.

"I just don't want him to forget about what we once were."_But we both know  
Nothing comes close to  
What we had, it perseveres  
That we both can't forget it  
How good we used to get it_

Oh they say  
That you're in a new relationship

Demi's eyebrow almost visibly twitched as she sat across from her best friend in catering. Weeks had gone by since the pair's run in with Mike and Alex. She hadn't spoke to him since, in fact the two women hadn't even broached the subject of her fizzled relationship since that night.

"Why the hell are you fidgeting so much?" the older woman asked, arching an eyebrow at the younger brunette.

Nelly bit her lip before shrugging, "it's nothing."

"It sure as hell isn't nothing, your foot hasn't stopped shaking since you sat down, your knee bounces every time your legs aren't crossed. What's going on?"

The answer almost made her regret asking.

"Mike's dating someone new!" Nelly bit her lip again before blurting out, "and they just walked into catering. Don't turn around."

She never really did listen to Nelly, so she turned around in her seat. She didn't know who the blond bimbo was on Mike's arm, but she instantly didn't like her. She turned back to Nelly, keeping her face as blank as possible.

Nelly's brown eyes went from her friend to Mike. She was surprised when the Chick Magnet's blue eyes looked at her, then at Demi.

She knew neither of them could just forget.

There's only one me and you  
And how we used to shine  
No matter what you go through  
We are one, that's a fact  
That you can't deny  
So baby we just can't let  
The fire pass us by  
Forever we'd both regret  
So don't forget about

"Three years! Three fucking years! There's no one he can just forget all of that in six months!" Demi ranted as she paced the locker room.

Nelly sat alone on the bench, her legs crossed and arms folded. Her eyes followed her friend as she moved. She didn't say a word, just let her friend get it all out. It would be the only way Nelly could put her next plan into action.

She glanced at the time in her phone and hoped Demi vented fast.

"I mean, no matter what either of us do, we'll always compare everything to what we had. I still don't even get why Mike and I broke up."

_Neither do I,_ Nelly thought with a flat look.

"I don't remember doing anything that I regret. I didn't do anything that would ruin our relationship but then that one morning we just woke up and he said we would never work out. That was it, we were through."

Nelly's eyebrows furrowed, "you just woke up and he cut you loose?"

"Yeah."

"That's makes zero sense."

"Tell me about it."

Nelly glanced at the time on her phone, "here goes nothing," she muttered.

Late nights, playin' in the dark  
And wakin' up inside my arms  
Boy, you'll always be in my heart and  
I can see it in your eyes  
You still want it  
So don't forget about us

_I'm just speaking from experience  
Nothing can compare to your first true love  
So I hope this will remind you  
When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us_

There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Nelly said, snapping to her feet and gliding to the door, Demi shook her head at how graceful her friend was in death trap heels.

"Hey, you said you wanted to practice the script for tonight."

Demi froze, she knew that voice anywhere. It was a voice that haunted her memories, was imprinted into her mind, recorded in her heart.

"Mike?" she asked.

Said man glanced around Nelly, "oh-uh-Demi," she stuttered.

Nelly glanced at Demi, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw her friend smirking.

"I'll leave you two to it then," and with that the younger brunette slipped out of the room. There was an audible click before silence engulfed them.

"Did she jut lock that door from the outside?" Demi asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Mike swallowed, "I think so."

"Fuck," Demi threw her hands up in the air, turning away from the man who had broken her heart in such a random moment. She raked her fingers through her brown hair. "Nelly and her fucking meddling. I told her to just let it go, that I'd handle it on my own but no-"

"Demi." Mike's voice was right behind her.

She whirled around, coming face to chest with him. She stepped back and looked up. She stared up at him, and in some sappy romantic movie reel way all of her memories of them played through her head. All in a split second, the feelings were refreshed, desires awakened and love renewed.

She couldn't help herself as she reached her arms up, curling them around his neck, leaning down and kissing him soundly. She silently hoped and prayed he wouldn't pull away, and when he didn't she thought she'd die of happiness.

She pulled back, dropping her arms, she hoped that kiss would remind him. She hoped it would help him realize that what they had wasn't some short time thing. It was love, and it was a love that could last forever. It wasn't something they could just easily forget about. 

Baby don't you, don't you forget about us

Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go  
No baby, no baby, no baby no  
Don't baby, don't baby, don't let it go

Nelly chewed her thumbnail anxiously before turning to Alex beside her, "is it Christmas yet?"

"No...uh...yeah, now it is."

She pumped her fist in the air, "score, I think I just made myself a Christmas miracle." She grinned, "I'm like a fricking Love Santa."

"No, they're probably in there murdering each with their bare hands."

"Hun, I doubt that's what the screaming is from." _  
_

_When it's for real, it's forever  
So don't forget about us. _


	2. For Kennedy

_**A/N: This is for Kennedy! I know hun, you gave me a song..but I had been telling you about this oneshot for forever..so I figured I'd finally just write it! **_

_**I own nothing except Vio. Carmichael Helms belongs to Kennedy. Everything else belongs to their respective owners!**_

* * *

_**Look At Me**_

_**by Carrie Underwood**_

_**For Kennedy**_

* * *

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby  
I've never been so sure of anything before  
You're driving my heart crazy_

"He is so fucking frustrating!"

Carmichael Helms' hands were clenched into fists as she sat on her best friend's bed in their shared hotel room. The younger woman had taken refuge with her 'sister' after another fight.

Violet Pierce ran her fingers through her hair before leaning her hip against the desk. She cocked her head to the side and studied her longtime friend. She told herself, and others, she knew Carmi the best, but lately, she was beginning to have her dates.

The older woman hated to admit it, but she seemed to be losing her touch to the man Carmi found frustrating.

"Hun, just stay here for tonight. You two will make up in the morning."

"Why?"

Violet's eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean why? You two always make up." It could be sickening sometimes how easily they wound up back in each others arms.

"Why do you say it like it's something so simple?" The baby of the family asked, her hand fluttering before running through her multi-colored hair.

Violet sighed heavily before sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking at her friend, "because it's just how it works."

"Well, what if it doesn't work this time? Then what?"

"Stop worrying about it and get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day," Violet said, kissing Carmi's temple before heading into the bathroom to shower.

_I can't hold out  
I can't hold back now  
Like I've done before_

Carmi sat back against the headrest and thought about what Violet had said. "It's just how it works?" She repeated, "that just doesn't make sense."

She was deluding herself, she realized. Her brunette friend had a point, she and John always made up, eventually. It wasn't a matter of 'if' but of 'when'.

When it came to John he just seemed to weaken Carmi's protective walls. He brought down her defenses by just looking at her and smiling. Violet was right, in the morning Carmi would go to John and the second he smiled at her sheepishly and began to admit he was wrong, Carmi would take him back without any further question. She couldn't hold herself back from trusting him, like she had with other people.

She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them. Why was John so different from everyone else? It's not like he was some kind of superhuman compared to everyone else, but he just...stood out to her.

_Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to _

"Come one Car," Violet grabbed her arm.

"What?" Carmichael asked as Violet tugged her off the bed. The green-eyed woman smirked.

"I'm fixing things before you hurt yourself by thinking too much."

Carmi stopped in her tracks, "Vio?"

"What?" The brunette woman turned to look at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think John and I are meant to last?"

The older woman smiled softly before nodding one, "yeah, I do. Now come on, I'm tired of mopey Car already."

Carmichael smiled at her friend slightly. No matter what the two women fought about, Car always knew Violet had her best interest in mind. In Vio's own way she was extremely self-sacrificial, but only when it came to their family. Car was like a sister, which meant she would do anything to make sure she was happy, and stayed that way.__

I tell myself I'm in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me

"And..." Violet slowed to a stop, still pulling Carmi along with her. "Here we are," she let go of Car's arm, placing her hands on her hips and smirking in satisfaction.

"Good job, you got me to a door." Carmi said sarcastically.

"Ha, you're funny," Violet said flatly before reaching out and knocking on the door.

Violet turned and hugged Carmi quickly, "I'll see you in the morning for brunch with the fam before we head home."

"Where are you goi-?"

"Carmi?"

The Baby Hurricane turned toward the door Violet had knocked on and realized whose room it was then.

"John."

Their eyes met and her resolve broke. __

How do you do that, babe?  
Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you  
I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this  
First time in your arms I knew

John's fingers traced a lazy path down Carmi's spine. "You didn't even let me apologize," he murmured.

She lifted her head up, resting her chin on his chest, "I knew."

He smiled slightly at her as he curled a strand of her hair around his finger. He studied the array of colors in silence, mulling over the thoughts in his head.

"You know what we should do?" John asked.

Carmi, who had been halfway asleep, blinked her eyes open, "what?" she asked, trying to stop her yawn, but failing.

John grinned, "we should get married."

"But tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

"Are you saying you'd do it?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers hopefully.__

The way you held me  
I knew that this could be  
What I've been waiting to find

_Darling look at me  
I've fallen like a fool for you  
Darling can't you see  
I'd do anything you want me to _

She was silent for a moment, taking her eyes away from his and snuggling into his arms. He tightened his grip around her, holding her to him. She'd never felt so safe and loved before in someone's arms. Without even trying to comprehend how, she knew John was the man she'd been waiting for.

"I love you," she mumbled before looking up, meeting his brown eyes. "I'd do anything you want me to." __

I tell myself I'm gettin in too deep  
Then I fall a little farther  
Every time you look at me  
Every time you look at me

Some people may think it's a little insane, it happened too fast, even Carmi herself knew she was getting in too deep. But she couldn't stop herself. Whenever John's brown eyes looked at her, she could see all of his love for her and she fell a little bit further.

The farther she fell the harder it became to even think about her leaving.


	3. For NeuroticIdealist

_**A/N: This is for Neurotic-Idealist..i know..it's late...I'm sorry, i didn't give myself enough time, i changed the song a million times, was busy and...well, enough excuses!**_

_**The oneshot is here! I own nothing. Holly belongs to Neurotic-Idealist!**_

_**that is all, mahalo & enjoy!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel**_

* * *

_**Breakeven**_

_**by The Script**_

_**For Neurotic-Idealist**_

* * *

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

Mike ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway. His other hand gripped the strap of his duffel bag as he walked. He felt bored, and lonely. Mostly lonely.

His heart was heavy as he walked into another arena, alone, without Holly by his side. He had been so stupid, and pushed her too far. Why couldn't he just trust her? He sighed heavily, he didn't have an answer.

Holly was now free, without Mike and his insecurities to hold her back.

Just like every other day, he found himself praying she would come back to him. __

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

Mike turned into catering, searching for his best friend John Hennigan, but instead he was met with the sight of Randy and Holly. The Viper had his arms around Holly from behind as she talked animatedly with a group of Superstars and Divas. She looked so happy, smiling and laughing.

Holly's smile just made Mike's stomach twist uncomfortably, knowing he was the reason she had never smiled around him. But now she had Randy, someone who would take care of her and put her first.

It made Mike sick to think about how at night she would crawl into bed next to Randy and fall asleep with her head on his chest. While, on the opposite side of the spectrum, Mike would sit on the edge of the bed before sliding into a supine position. Then he would close his eyes and sleep with resist. He's blink his eyes open and stare at the ceiling for hours just thinking about his broken heart.__

What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces_

He looked back at the happy couple, who were now sharing a soft kiss aside from their coworkers gazes. A lump formed in Mike's throat and he looked away, the regret washing over him. He was stupid to not realize it before.

Holly was the best part of him and now, he'd lost that and his life, and heart, were falling to pieces.__

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no

Mike slid into a seat beside John. The Shaman of Sexy studied his best friend, knowing he wasn't doing well. He searched his brain for something to say.

"You'll bounce back man, don't worry about it." The words were hollow.

They both new wise words wouldn't stop the pain. Mike couldn't even stop the pain, though he wished he could.

His heartache wouldn't end because Holly had moved on while Mike just wasn't ready to let go. _  
What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)

Mike leaned back in his seat, staring at the wall across from him. His appetite was gone, so he just sat. He didn't have any words, or a voice to speak them.

As he watched Holly and Randy talk and smile and laugh, Mike realized there was nothing in his life that brought him happiness anymore. His world was covered in a haze of gloom. He was depressed, melancholy and unable to fix any of it.

It was like a neverendin nightmare, and it was as if he could see his heart crumbling and falling right in front of his eyes.__

You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

The world around Mike seemed to fade as his blue eyes focused on Randy holding Holly. She held the hearts of both men, but seemed oblivious to it. No pain or heartache damaged her everyday functioning. If it did, she would have Randy to lean on.

Mike had no one. She had left,taken everything she had in one suitcase, leaving the blame to him. Mike couldn't make sense of the whole situation. It was insane, it was heartbreaking, it was unfair.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

Mike sat up, gasping for breath, blue eyes stretching wide open.

_It was a dream._

"Mike? What's wrong?" Holly asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Mike turned to her, smiling at the beautiful woman that was his. The nightmare was over and he had awoken to reality. His reality consisted of Holly, loving Holly, and making the best of life.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her softly. "Nothing's wrong."

"Oh," her eyebrows furrowed, "okay."__

What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay

He tilted his head to the side, "Holly, do you know that you're the best part of me?"

The Boston native rolled her eyes, "go back to sleep." She told him before laying back down.

Mike laid down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." __

I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)


End file.
